Leur premier baiser
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] Lupin se remet difficilement de la mort de son meilleur ami, Sirius, et refuse les missions de l'Ordre, même les simples patrouilles. Tonks essaie de le réconforter mais elle a du mal à se détacher des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Remus quand elle tente de l'aider... (Une différente version de Nymphadora qui montre ses sentiments.)


_Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'entière propriété de J.K Rowling. De plus, on sait comment Remus a appris que Tonks avait des sentiments pour lui (et a préféré l'ignorer) mais ceci est une version différente, donc la scène n'est pas censée avoir eu lieu ;)_

* * *

><p>- Qui prendra la prochaine patrouille cette fois ? Remus, tu te sens... ?<p>

- Mauvais cycle...

Kingsley hocha la tête et fit semblant de ne pas voir l'homme qui se levait pour monter au premier étage. Cependant, quand il eut quitter la pièce, les conversations se turent et tout le monde jeta un regard aux autres.

- Vous pensez qu'il faut le laisser ou... ?

- Il connaissait bien Sirius...

- Oui mais être seul...

Plusieurs personnes parlaient, se répondaient, au sujet de Remus qui était déjà en haut.

- Je vais le voir.

Une voix s'était élevée parmi les autres et les regards se tournèrent vers Tonks qui se sentit rougir légèrement, comportement bien opposé à son caractère ou à son habitude. Ils hochèrent cependant la tête silencieusement avant de reprendre de plus sérieuses discussions, sur l'Ordre du Phénix. La femme prit son temps pour se lever et sortir de la pièce. Elle regarda bien le sol pour ne pas trébucher quelque part et réveiller l'horrible portrait de la mère Black. Elle atteignit enfin les escaliers et monta en silence, pensive. Elle faillit trébucher sur la dernière marche mais se raccrocha au mur sale. Elle retira vite sa main et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir. Tout le monde avait maintenant quitté la pièce et chuchotait en passant devant le portrait. Mrs. Weasley leva les yeux vers Tonks et, sans bruit, elle forma ces mots du bout des lèvres :« On sort pour un moment, on a réparti le travail, contentez vous de surveiller la maison ». Nymphadora hocha la tête et sourit à la femme qui disparut bientôt à l'extérieur de la maison. Le hall était à présent silencieux. Elle soupira pour elle-même et se tourna vers les chambres. Regulus, Sirius... Elle s'arrêta devant celle de Sirius et toqua doucement à la porte, de manière presque inaudible. Elle poussa lentement le battant, se retenant violemment pour ne pas éclater de sa joie habituelle, qui aurait fait un énorme contraste avec l'humeur de Lupin. Elle toussota pour faire connaître sa présence et l'homme, assis au bord du lit, sursauta légèrement sans pour autant se retourner.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la pleine lune en ce moment...

- Vous le savez tous, non... ?

Sa voix était brisée par l'émotion et il était certainement en train de pleurer mais Tonks n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le voir dans cet état. Elle se concentra pour prendre sa voix la plus décontractée possible.

- Oh tu sais, on comprend tous. Il suffit de le demander, si tu veux arrêter un moment.

- Je...

Voyant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin dans sa phrase, Tonks s'assit sur le bord du lit, mais dans son dos, pour lui laisser la possibilité de ne pas montrer ses larmes. Sa main plana un moment au dessus de son dos avant qu'elle se décide à la poser dessus, dans un petit tapotement qu'elle espérait réconfortant.

- Remus... J-je suis désolée...

- Mh... Hein ? De... de quoi ?

- S... Sirius...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

- Je... Je n'ai pas pu tenir tête à... Bellatrix...

- C'est ta tante, tu as eu un moment d'hésitation qu'elle n'a pas eu...

- Non. Je ne la considère pas vraiment comme tel... Mais si je l'avais retenue... Enfin, si j'avais mieux combattu...

- Tu t'es très bien défendue. Et tu n'es pas morte à l'issue de ton combat... Heureusement...

Son dernier mot était un murmure, tellement discret que Tonks n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait prononcé. Sa main, à présent sur son épaule, resserra son emprise, sans qu'elle le veuille. Elle se mordait à présent la lèvre, hésitante.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de changer de couleur... ?

La femme sursauta et releva les yeux sur Lupin, qui s'était tourné vers elle. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues et son regard avait une lueur triste, brisée. Elle détourna vite les yeux, rougissant violemment, sans s'être rendue compte de ses cheveux qui avait fait le catalogue des couleurs possibles. Elle retira aussi sa main d'un geste brusque en sentant le souffle de la respiration de Lupin dessus. Elle regarda un moment la tapisserie puis tapota innocemment ses doigts sur son bras. Elle osa enfin un regard vers Remus, mais celui-ci s'était à nouveau détourné, repartant dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

- Tu sais, quand on était jeunes, on formait un beau trio, James, Sirius et moi... Ils étaient les seuls à m'avoir accepté comme j'étais – un loup-garou. Ils en riaient même... Combien d'amis deviendraient des Animagus pour encourager quelqu'un ? J'ai toujours aimé la forme de Sirius... Peut-être parce que c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un loup-garou... Mais je le trouvais beau, ce chien noir. Enfin bon, on a bien rigolé comme ça... Même si James et Sirius étaient les deux plus cancres. Je n'étais pas vraiment de ce genre, j'étais plus studieux... Oh bien sûr, des fois je faisais semblant, j'aimais bien les voir s'amuser comme ça. Je les enviais un peu je crois. Mon statut ne me permettait pas vraiment de m'amuser comme eux... Je veux dire, personne ne savait mon secret en dehors d'eux, mais moi oui. C'était bien suffisant pour me retenir un minimum... Dire que je suis le dernier à avoir survécu... Enfin à part ce traître de Pettigrow... Si je remets la main dessus, je... Je... Pardon je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça... Je suis désolé aussi. Après tout, c'était à moi de le défendre, pour toutes les fois où il l'avait fait... C'était à moi d'empêcher sa mort. Puis c'était ton cousin à un certain degrés, ou je ne sais quoi...

Tonks s'était levée, presque contre sa volonté, et venait de s'agenouiller devant Lupin, lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est... C'est Bellatrix qui a tout fait... C'est bien que toi tu sois encore là, non ?

Remus, qui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard, honteux de sa propre tristesse, baissa enfin les yeux sur elle. Il la vit rougir fortement mais elle ne bougea pas ses mains cette fois. Lupin ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de son rougissement mais il était soulagé après ce qu'il avait dit. Il serra ses doigts sur ceux de la femme et lui sourit légèrement, en réponse au sourire bienveillant qu'elle affichait depuis tout à l'heure. Son sourire se figea cependant à mi-chemin et se transforma presque en grimace. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et essaya d'éloigner ses mains, de les détacher, de les mettre loin d'elle... Non, tout mais pas ça. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ça, plus jamais. Mais ses mains qui glissaient légèrement entre les siennes, qu'elle ne voulait plus lâcher, semblaient si douces, si bienveillantes... Il secoua la tête et reposa, sans le vouloir, ses yeux sur son visage. Ses joues rosées étaient si mignonnes sur son visage jeune. Non voilà, son visage jeune. Elle était jeune. Très jeune. Trop jeune. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir quelque chose pour elle... C'était incorrect, contraire à une quelconque loi qui devait bien exister quelque part... Son regard se fixa sur ses yeux un moment mais il les détourna ensuite, ses mains relâchant leur envie de s'en aller. Il avait baissé le regard au mauvais endroit. Ses lèvres ne lui avaient jamais parues si attractives, si parfaites... Il ne bougea pas quand elle se redressa un peu. Il ne fit pas plus de mouvement quand elle se trouva à quelques centimètres de son visage, si ce n'est de la suivre des yeux, à présent plantés dans son regard. Il avala difficilement sa salive et faillit casser le moment en baissant les yeux sur sa main qui lui semblait vide. En effet, Tonks avait retiré une de ses mains. Il devina rapidement où elle était allée quand il sentit un contact chaud sur sa joue. Il continuait de la fixer, sentant son pouls accélérer, son corps se raidir, sa respiration se couper, un pouce sur sa joue... Le temps sembla se figer puis, dans un mouvement imperceptible, et avant de céder à l'envie de s'enfuir en courant ou de se morfondre en excuses, Tonks pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Lupin. Quelque chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis de nombreuses semaines maintenant. Depuis qu'elle avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Remus...

Ce dernier semblait bloqué, pétrifié. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et il ne respirait plus du tout. Puis la connexion avec la réalité se fit, ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour rendre le baiser de Nymphadora et sa main réagit sans qu'il ne la retienne, glissant dans les cheveux de la femme, qui devaient encore avoir changé de couleur. Elle sembla elle aussi se déconnecter du monde un court instant, quand elle sentit le baiser lui être rendu, puis elle fit vite abstraction de sa surprise pour passer ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Remus. Sa position était des plus inconfortables pourtant ce moment semblait être le plus beau de sa vie. Elle sentit une main dans le bas de son dos, qui la força à se relever. Lupin suivit le mouvement, se levant lui aussi pour ne pas quitter les lèvres de Tonks. Sa main, toujours placée dans le bas du dos de la femme, sembla se figer sur place. L'arrêt brusque se répandit dans tout son corps, même s'il ne dura pas plus d'une demie-seconde. Son sang battait contre sa tempe et il ne put retenir le côté animal qui dormait en lui. Il plaqua leur deux corps ensemble et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de Nymphadora, une main encore dans ses cheveux et l'autre à présent sur ses reins. Elle ne fut pas insensible à cette nouvelle position et prise de force et se figea à son tour quelques secondes, sous le coup de la surprise, avant de glisser à son tour ses mains sur le corps de Lupin qui sentait la bête en lui complètement réveillée, voire déchaînée. Dans une nouvelle pulsion, qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, il pivota avec Tonks et la poussa, tombant avec elle sur le lit, sans quitter pour autant ses lèvres. Il avait ce besoin de ne plus quitter ses lèvres, sinon il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait. Et, en effet, après avoir glisser une main sous le tee shirt de Tonks, qui leur arracha un frisson à tous les deux, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Ce fut la chose à ne pas faire.

Lupin se souvint qu'il était la chambre de son meilleur ami, que ce dernier était mort, qu'il était en train d'embrasser Tonks et que... Qu'il ne pouvait juste pas se le permettre. Il ne savait pas ce que la femme pensait à ce moment là, allongée sous son corps. A cette dernière pensée, Remus roula aussitôt sur le côté, glissant ben entendu au sol qui sembla encore plus le tirer du monde parfait dans lequel il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Dans lequel ils étaient, eux deux. Il se redressa aussitôt, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Tonks qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

- Je... Je... Ne... Que...

Avant d'avoir pu placer deux mots corrects d'affilés, la femme s'était relevée à son tour et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

- Je comprends.

Une lutte éprouvante se produisit alors à l'intérieur même de Lupin. Pendant que son ventre se contractait et explosait en même temps sans en comprendre, ou sans vouloir en comprendre, la raison, deux faces de lui-même se battaient silencieusement. Comme souvent dans ces moments, la bête fut celle qui gagna. Il rattrapa le bras de la femme et sentit son cœur se remettre à battre à tout rompre – il avait semblé s'être arrêté depuis qu'il avait quitté les lèvres de Tonks. Avant qu'un des deux n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Puis les deux se séparèrent encore en observant le sol. La main de Remus, qui tenait toujours le bras de Nymphadora, sembla le brûler et il lâcha vite prise.

- Je... je comprends vraiment.

- Non. Ce... Ce n'est pas ça...

- Écoute, Remus, je... Il se peut que j'ai certains sentiments envers toi, mais je savais depuis le début que toi non.

- C'est faux !

Il avait presque parlé sans le penser. A vrai dire, il le pensait sans se l'admettre à lui-même mais ne souhaitait pas du tout le dire à voix haute. Surtout pas à Tonks elle-même. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer devant le silence qui s'imposait entre eux.

- Je... J'étais heureux... Et... c'était... bien. Et si je devais le recommencer, je n'hésiterais certainement pas parce que j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais pu vivre avant de connaître ça, pourtant je vis depuis tout ce temps... Mais... Je... Je suis un loup-garou...

Lupin fit un effort surhumain pour relever les yeux sur Tonks qui souriait malgré les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage quand l'homme s'était écarté d'elle. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais Remus, trop honteux d'avoir fait pleurer quelqu'un à qui il tenait, venait de passer devant elle, dévalant les escaliers. Il sortit rapidement et Tonks comprit qu'il avait transplané loin pour éviter un face à face. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, à côté de la porte de la chambre de Sirius, en soupirant longuement. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle posa son front contre ses bras croisées sur ses genoux, respirant bruyamment. Ses cheveux s'aplatirent totalement, leur longueur modifia un peu et ils prirent une teinte banale, sa vraie couleur de cheveux.


End file.
